Exhumed
Exhumed is a 2003 Canadian low-budget horror/science-fiction anthology movie. It was directed by Brian Clement and produced by Frontline Films, and released on DVD in North America in 2003 independently by Frontline Films and then in 2004 by Go-Kart Films Distribution. Set in three different time periods, Exhumed at first appears to be three loosely-linked stories, but in the end is revealed to be one single continuous story involving time travel. Shot on digital video for a low sum of money, the movie has achieved a limited degree of notoriety and cult status through film fest play and international distribution. Plot The film opens with a monologue by "Mr. Grey", a gaunt-faced man introducing each segment. The first, "Shi no Mori" (or "Forest of Death") is a subtitled Japanese-language story set in feudal Japan with a crazed monk and a noble samurai battling over the power to wield an artifact that can return life to the dead. The movie leaps forward several hundred years to 1947, with a black-and-white shot piece called "Shadow of Tomorrow" in which a female private investigator follows the same artifact as it is used by a mad scientist in a bizarre plot to take over the world. The segment seems to end abruptly, moving further into a post-apocalyptic future with "Last Rumble," in which vampire mods battle against werewolf rockers. The two sides are interrupted when soldiers from the reigning military government capture female members of both sides to be used in "pit-fighting" matches against zombies, raised from the dead by the dictator General Deus, who himself has been possessed by the artifact featured in the previous two story segments. The film ends with a time shift back to 1947 as it is revealed the reanimated dead were soldiers from General Deus' army sent back to take over the past, but unfortunately the trip back in time caused them to become animalistic and feral. One of the vampire mods has travelled back in time and managed to stop the insane plan from proceeding, just as the female detective escapes the firefight that ensues. Style & Inspiration Exhumed is heavily influenced by Japanese cinema such as The Hidden Fortress, Sword of Doom, film noir including Murder My Sweet, Sunset Blvd, and other films such as The Crazies, The Day The Earth Stood Still, and Zombie Holocaust. Director and cast 2003 DVD audio commentary Fangoria Magazine, October 2003, Iss. 227, pg. 56-59, "Notes From the Underground: Eating Flesh & Getting Naked". Each segment of the story was meant to simulate not only a period look, but also the style of moviemaking often showcased within each genre. "Shi No Mori," for example is shot in widescreen, entirely in Japanese, as an authentic Japanese samurai film would be, and "Shadow of Tomorrow" is shot in a 4:3 screen ratio with titles, acting style, and shot composition all meant to suggest a movie made in the 1940's. The character of El Diablo Azul, featured in all three Meat Market movies, makes a brief comedic cameo appearance. Production Details Exhumed was shot entirely in the west-coast Canadian city of Victoria, British Columbia, over a period of several months full-time by the director, for an extremely low sum of money. Shooting format was that of mini-DV, using a Canon XL-1 camera. A majority of the budget went toward complicated makeup and gore effects, with some going toward other expenses such as equipment rentals and actor fees. The music score was composed by Justin Hagberg, who in later years went on to play in heavy metal band Three Inches of Blood. Reception Film Threat called Exhumed "definitely worth checking out"Film Threat review, and was praised by others as "simply phenomenal"Monsters at Play review and "mandatory viewing for any filmmaker who wants to experiment with digital video"Canuxploitation review. However, others complained of its poor production values, amateurish acting, or that it was produced on video rather than film. Clement has stated that it was his first genuine attempt at making a "serious" feature, with greater attention paid to the pre-production process, and making a more visually coherent film. Director interview, on The Video Graveyard. Vancouver Island Insight Magazine, April 2005, Vol. One, Iss. One, pg. 10-12, by: J. Michael Dlugos, "Brian Clement: It's Not About Gore...Anymore" Exhumed was named "favourite Film of the Year" for 2004 by readers of Monday Magazine in Victoria, BC. Director biography, on IMDB. In 2004, Exhumed screened at the Fangoria Days of Darkness convention in Los Angeles, where it was named Best Independent Feature. Additionally, it was an official selection at the 2004 Microcinemafest in Rapid City, South Dakota. References External Links Frontline Films official site Exhumed at IMDB Exhumed at Rotten Tomatoes Film Threat review Monsters at Play review Sleazegrinder.com review Cinema Nocturna review Category:Zombie films Category:Films